For many devices, removing heat is essential in order to keep the device operating effectively. Often, to aid in removal of heat, a heat sink is coupled to the device. A heat sink is generally a metal component with a flat base on one side and a number of fins on the other. The flat base is coupled to the heat producing device with the fins extending out from the base. The fins increase the surface area available for heat dissipation to the surrounding environment. Often, however, heat from the electronic device does not propagate evenly from the heat generating device to all areas of the heat sink. This results in localized “hot spots” near the location of the greatest heat transfer into the heat sink. Because heat propagates slowly through metal heat sinks, some areas of the heat sink may contain large amounts of heat while other areas are relatively cool. Thus, the heat sink is not cooling up to its potential, because heat is being dissipated effectively from only a portion of the surface area on the heat sink.
One area of a heat sink which can cause slow heat propagation is the fins. The difficulty occurs because heat concentrates in one area along the fin. This results in the fin not dissipating heat at its potential, because the heat is not adequately spread along the fin. Another problem arises because heat concentrates at the base of the fin. Thus, the full surface area of the fin is not utilized to its potential because heat has difficulty reaching the tip of the fin. Further, even if the heat does reach the tip of the fin, the speed of propagation of the heat through the fin may be slower than needed or desired to adequately dissipate heat.
The heat dissipation problems are increased when using heat sinks with electronic devices, because many electronic devices generate a large amount of heat in a relatively small area. These electronic devices contain many electronic components which require dissipation of heat. Generally, to dissipate the heat from the plurality of components, a large heat sink is thermally coupled to each of the electronic components. Some electronic components, however, generate more heat than others. A component that generates a large amount of heat can flood an area of the heat sink with heat such that adjacent components can not adequately dissipate heat to the heat sink. Heat from the hotter components increases the heat of the heat sink in an area at or above the temperature of the adjacent components. When this occurs, heat from the adjacent components will no longer propagate toward the heat sink. Thus, the adjacent electronic components have difficulty effectively dissipating heat.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for improving heat dissipation from electronic devices.